


The Hero and the Villain on their day off.

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [2]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Touma and Yashiro go out for crepes and meet a young fan.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro
Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967245
Kudos: 8





	The Hero and the Villain on their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fortuna Idols Discord Server, the birthplace of so many good ideas.

“Damn, that maneuver you pulled off at the end! Yashiro, it was out of nowhere!” Touma said, eyes practically sparkling. 

“Hm. I moved on instinct. You were the one who left me the opening.” Yashiro said, almost deadpan but with a small lilt to his voice that Fortuna had learned to hear. 

“No problem, buddy. Now, I’m starving. How about we go grab some crepes and discuss how we can make the next episode better?”

“That sounds… acceptable.”

After a small walk to Harajuku, the pair sat at Crepes Dia and discussed the script for their next filming session. 

“W-Whoa! It’s Masqueraider Ouga and Dr. Schraube!” A voice spoke from the other side of the restaurant. 

“Oh, a kid. Yashiro, you ready?” Touma lowered his voice, and sent a conspiratorial wink. 

“Of course.”

Touma cleared his throat and fell into character as if it was second nature. 

“Did someone call for Masqueraider Ouga?”

The kid gasped. After a quick glance, she looked like a young girl. 

“Was it you? What’s your name?” And Touma crouched down to her eye level. 

“A-Anka!”

“Well, Anka-chan! You’re a fan of me?” Touma broke into a sunny smile. 

“Y-Yes! But… why are you talking to Dr. Schraube? I thought you two were rivals!”

“Well, when he’s not trying to destroy the world, he and I are good friends!” 

“W-Wow! Really?”

“Yep! Dr. Schraube, come over here!” 

Yashiro got up and walked over, and also crouched down to the young girl’s height. 

“Yes, we actually are friends. Once a month we have agreed to not fight and just hang out.”

“Wow, I never knew that!”

“Well, it’s not exactly common knowledge.” Touma said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Wait… you’re not planning to destroy the world right now, right?” 

“What? No, of course not.”

“...”

“...”

“So you’re planning to destroy the world?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, come on. Anka, do you want to help me stop him?”

Her eyes lit up. 

“Would I!”

“Great!” Touma said. 

...And then he immediately roundhouse-kicked Yashiro in the face. 

“Rrgh…! Ouga!”

“Hey, you’re the one who ruined our day off!”

“Alright, that’s it!” 

Yashiro grabbed a prop sword out of his bag, and Touma grabbed his prop lance. 

A slash.

“Can’t catch me!” 

A kick sends the sword flying, and Touma has the upper hand…

“Hmph.” A small smirk on Yashiro’s face. 

And out of nowhere, Touma’s legs are kicked out from under him. A flip and Yashiro grabs his sword out of mid-air. 

“Hya!” A slash is parried, and Yashiro is kicked into mid-air. 

“Come on, did you really have to do-?!” Touma is cut off by a kick to the stomach, and he staggers to the ground. 

“Agh! I can’t! Anka, it’s up to you!” Touma says, pretending to be unable to get up. 

“U-Uh…! I’ll do it!” And she walks over and throws a small punch. 

“Agh! You…! How did you defeat me?!” Yashiro says, as he dramatically falls to the ground. 

“Whoo! You did it!” Touma says, and pretends to struggle to pull himself into a sitting position. He offers her a high-five which is quickly received.

He stands up and offers a hand to Yashiro. 

“Now, come on. It’s _supposed_ to be our day off.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes???”

“We are rivals, after all.”

“YOU LITERALLY PROMISED YOU WEREN’T GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD ON OUR DAYS OFF.”

Yashiro just smirked. 

Touma shook his head. 

“Why do I trust you again?”

“Because you care about me?”

“...Yes. I do. Now come on, our crepes are getting cold. It was nice meeting you, Anka-chan. Do you want an autograph?”

“W-Wow, really?!”

“Yes. Do you have anything you want us to sign?” Yashiro said, the smirk evolving into a small smile. 

“Well… I have my figures!”

“That’ll be just fine!” Touma said, firing off some finger guns. 

After signing her figures and taking a picture with her, they sat down and started talking again. 

“Finger guns, Touma?”

“Yeah, well, I saw that smile so I guess we’re even.”

“...”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I cannot believe you included the shipping touch.”

“You know how common the ship between our characters are, Touma. Hell, we’ve both done it. Touma, we _both_ shipit.”

“Yes, but this wasn’t part of the show. This was just a small show for a little girl.”

“Eh.”

“...Snrk.”

Small laughs came from that table at the side of the crepe shop. And then… Touma’s phone rang with a YouTube notification. 

“Welp. Someone filmed that whole thing. We just gave the stans their juice.”

“We should have expected this.”

“Oh, 100%.”


End file.
